Semiconductor circuits are formed on semiconductor chips assembled into packages. Generally, the packages of the semiconductor chip device help protect the semiconductor chip against external contamination sources and external stresses and electromagnetism. In some cases, the semiconductor circuit is formed on a die by a first manufacture and then delivered to its customer as a “known good die” or “KGD.” The customer then integrates this KGD into its own product before finally packaging the semiconductor circuit as a semiconductor chip or finished application package. In yet other applications, the manufacture of the semiconductor circuit completely forms the semiconductor chip as a component, such as a ball grid array (BGA) or similar type of package.
Depending on the particular type of application, the pad locations for the semiconductor package are different. Providing a different pad arrangement for each different type of chip application typically requires providing a custom pad arrangement that is dependent upon the particular application. For these and other reasons, there exists a need for the present invention.